


From Letters to Lovers

by Just_a_transboy_writing



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other, Pen Pals, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_transboy_writing/pseuds/Just_a_transboy_writing
Summary: It was next to level unheard of Elonie getting a letter from a fan but today it was different. He finally got a letter from a fan without it evolving hate mail or a misadressed letter. He felt actually happy and he was going to write to them back.
Relationships: 1010 & Neon J. (No Straight Roads), Elonie/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 215





	1. First Letter

Elonie kept his head down low as he walked towards his mailbox. He already knew it was empty and that there was going to be nothing in his mailbox even if he prayed to the music gods it would still remain empty. He sighed quietly as he opened up the metal box while reaching his hand into the box absentmindedly. He was about to pull out when he felt his metal fingers touch an envelope that had been haphazardly shoved into the back. "It's probably for my brothers...." His voice was quiet as he slowly pulled it out, half expecting to read one of his brothers' names written across the paper. "Elonie...." His eyes grew wide as he read his own name out loud before he pulled the letter close to his chest with a giddy laugh. "I have a letter! I have a letter!" His voice barely broke above a whisper as he ran back inside of the mansion with a large smile on his face. 

"I got a letter! I have a fan!" Elonie shouted out loudly once he opened the door to their home before going quietly once he had seen he had made his father jump. The book that Neon J had been reading was tossed out of his hand at the sound of his youngest yelling. "S-sorry dad...." He awkwardly spoke while pulling the letter tighter to his chest almost like it was going to be taken away from him. "I have a fan letter." His voice was quieter as he showed his creator the green envelope in his hands.

"Really?" The other four members' voices could be heard speaking in unison as they stared down at their little brother from the walkway above the living room. They were all staring at the green young man as he practically bounced up and down with excitement at receiving his first actual letter.

"I hope it isn't hate mail again. Do you remember what happened last time you thought you got fan mail?" Zimelu bit his tongue once he saw the glares he received from the other three boys as he watched his little brother deflate. "I mean it's probably fan mail! That was a one time thing!" He corrected himself quickly as he watched his baby brother sit down next to their dad. 

"I'm going to open here. I'm going to read it out too." Elonie spoke firmly since if it was hate mail his family could see what he usually dealt with and if by the rare chance that it actually was fan mail they could experience it together. He carefully cut it open so he wouldn't destroy the return address. He shut his eyes tightly as he pulled out the paper before attempting to read the black ink.

"Dear Elonie, I don't expect for you to read this letter fully since I'm sure you get hundreds of packages and letters each day from your fans. I just wanted to say that you're my favorite member of 1010. Even though my friends tease me about liking you because of your donut hair, but that just makes you more unique compared to your brothers. You are cute and dorky too and that just adds to your charm since I saw you dabbing during your interview last time. You also seem so nice and kind during press conferences even though you're ignored most of the time by news reporters and bloggers. I also thought it was kind of cool when you lost your face during the battle with Bunk Bed Junction since it made you look so hardcore even thought it terrified most people including my friends since we watched it all go down on tv. I'm sorry if this seems awkward but I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan. I don't expect you to even read this let alone send a letter back since I'm sure you go through a lot of letters each day. I hope you have a good day. From your biggest fan, (Y/N)! Ps. Your also kind of cute."

Elonie could feel himself visibly vibrating from sheer happiness at finally getting a positive and happy letter from a fan. "They actually like me! They like me!" He shouted out loudly while pulling the green paper to his chest with a happy smile while bouncing up and down. He could see his brothers smiling at him as he spun around the room with laughter. "I'm going to send them a letter back!" He spoke firmly while rushing to his bedroom to write his biggest fan a letter back. "Dad can you laminate this?" He poked his head out of his bedroom while waving the paper around in his hand.

"Yes I will laminate it for you." Neon J spoke with a smile as he could feel through the doorway as his youngest tapped his foot impatiently since he was just dying to write the letter. Once the letter was in his hands he could help but sacc it for anything troubling. He scanned each word for invisible ink, poisoned ink, and any sign that they were lying to his son. He soon realized that it was a normal but special letter and soon he let a relaxed sigh as he walked into his office. While also planning on doing a background check on the return address to make sure the person who had sent his son the letter wasn't dangerous. 

Elonie was gripping his green pen tightly in his hands, borderline crushing into an ink mess before he finally began placing his pen against the black paper with a smile. As he signed his name he tried to write his honest feelings out onto the paper before he bit the end of the pen while thinking what to put down. "Maybe I can ask them to be my friend?" His cheeks began lighting up brightly at the idea before he pressed his pen against the paper again.


	2. A Letter Back

You were exhausted as you carried your bag over your shoulders after a busy day at work that drained you all of your energy. You lazily walked towards your mailbox before reaching inside of it, half expecting to feel nothing or a bill inside of it that you had forgotten to pay. Though when you finally grasped what had been shoved into the back of your mailbox you couldn't help but tilt your head at the glossiness of the envelope. You slowly pulled it out to prevent it from getting torn before flipping it from it's back to its front. The front of the black envelope had a small kitten sticker sealing it shut and it looked almost too cute to open. Your eyes drifted to the front before you could feel your heart stop in your chest once you saw who had sent it to you and from where. 

"Baracca Mansion?..." Your voice was barely above a whisper as you began looking around suspiciously to make sure you weren't being pranked by one of your friends or by one of your enemies. You placed it into your bag carefully before running into your house as fast as you could without raising suspicion or making it seem like you were doing something illegal. 

"Deep breaths. It's probably just a thank you letter or something their manager wrote." You talked to yourself to calm your racing heart before walking over to your kitchen table. You swallowed nervously as you removed the slightly crumpled letter from your bag before placing it down in front of you. You could feel time slow down before you reached over to your stack of take out menus you kept near your dining room table when you didn't have the energy to cook for yourself. "I'll order something then read the letter." You were trying to put off on reading the letter as long as you could since you didn't know what was going to be on it.

"I'll order something from the....Akusuka district. It's the closest to the Natura district so I won't have to wait as long and I'll order sushi too." You swallowed thickly since you were just holding off the inevitable before you nervously stared down at the black letter. "I'll read it while I wait....." You muttered to yourself quietly as you pulled out your phone from your bag.

"I would like the number one with a side of veggie dumplings." You ordered your usual food as you began listing your address to the worker over the phone so you could get your food to the right place. Once you were hung up on you sat down at the table before pulling the letter closer to you while carefully opening it, making sure that you wouldn't break the kitten sticker in half. You began reading the letter to yourself quietly even though you were home alone.

"Dear (Y/N), I'm so glad to learn that I have a number one fan! I thought I would never be able to get one since my brothers and even my own manager is more popular than I'll ever be. But you are actually one of the first people ever to send me a fan letter and it makes me so happy that I have someone as nice as you as my fan! I was wondering though, would you be my friend? You seem so nice and I can tell from your letter that you don't seem to be using me to get closer to my brothers. You wouldn't believe how many times that has happened during my performances....I sent you a photo of me after reading your letter. I didn't know what you would like as a gift. My brothers usually send gifts to their fans like signed photos of themselves so I thought maybe you would like one of me since you like me so much! Maybe you can send me a photo of you since I sent you one too. I really want to see what you look like so I know who you look like if we ever met in person! I'm sorry if this is so long but you don't know how happy you made me since I've never had a fan before! Love, Elonie!"

You could feel your face heat up since he was being so forward but you quickly shook your head since he probably meant I love you in a friendly way. You found the photo of him in the deepest part of the envelope before you could feel your face heat up once again. 

Elonie had a baggy green hoodie on and his cheeks were lit up in a shade of almost blinding green. He looked like he had been crying tears of joy from the oil stains on his glowing cheeks but it was obvious he had tried wiping them away with his sleeve from the dark stains on it. His hair was messy and it wasn't put up into the normal donut shape like he was going to go to bed after the letter. It was still signed though with a green pen with small hearts at the beginning and end of his signature.

"Aw he looks cute~" You couldn't help but coo to yourself since he didn't look cute even when he had been crying. You walked to your room happily before placing the picture up against one of your rare limited edition glow in the dark Elonie plushie before the entire line was discontinued since a child choked on one of the button eyes of a Rin plushie. 

Before you could even began writing him back your doorbell rang which practically made you drop everything you were doing so you could eat dinner. "Maybe after dinner I could write him back and maybe make myself look nice instead of looking like I just crawled out of work."


	3. A Literally Garbage Fire On Stream But With A Happy Ending

Elonie couldn't help but vibrate from happiness as he skipped towards his mailbox with a smile on his face. Neon J. was watching him carefully before relaxing as he took a small sip of his coffee. "He's finally starting to perk up...." He quietly mumbled to himself since he was glad that his youngest son was receiving the praise and love from fans even though it was only one person. It had been a long couple of months since their first fan mail unboxing episode for their youtube channel and he couldn't help but remember watching the green haired android shrink further out of view as each letter was passed out to everyone but him. Even the older cyborg had received fan mail from fans even though he rarely appeared during performances and videos. He opened the front door before calling out to his happy son who was clutching a box and another letter in his hands. "Don't open it yet! We have another fan mail unboxing video planned for later today!"

"But Dad!" Elonie groaned out with a frown as he began flipping the box around in his hands to see if you had sent it to him. It was missing the return address so he was becoming slightly skeptical of it before he hugged the letter from you close to his chest with an excited giggle. His mind drifted towards the fact that you could have sent him a large present that was bundled with your letter. "Can I at least hold it? Or can we do the video right now? Please!" He walked into their mansion while practically pleading since he wanted to see if you had sent a photo back to him. 

"Fine we will do the video right now." Neon J. spoke with an exasperated chuckle before patting his son's head while being carefully not to set off his eternal bomb. "Attention troops!" He called out loudly while causing the other four boys to stumble down the steps before saluting him once they stood up straight. "Boys we will be opening letters earlier than planned so get ready since we will be opening at 1400 hours so you have at least thirty minutes to get dressed! Make yourselves look nice!" He ordered out to them quickly as he looked at his watch to see that it was around 1:30. "Now troops!"

Elonie nodded quickly before leaving the box on the couch before running up the stairs and into his room, still carrying the letter from you close to his chest. He began changing out of his pajamas and into his sailor uniform before fixing his collar till it looked perfect for the camera. He looked into his mirror before attempting to fix his hair before sighing softly since he could never make it look normal. His smile dropped slightly before shaking his head as he grabbed on to the letter tightly. He ran down the stairs and onto the couch before moving the box to his lap.

"We're ready captain!" Rin called out with a calm and collective smile on his metallic face before sitting next to his younger brother. Haym, Purlhew, and Zimelu joined them slowly before they moved Elonie right in front of the camera to show off the fact that he had a fan. Neon J. gave a quick thumbs up as he signaled them to put on their more over the top idol performance as he began living streaming them. "Hello lovely ladies, handsome gentleman, and wonderful nonbinary fans of 1010! Welcome back to another unboxing video! We have a special treat today since our little baby brother finally got his first piece of fan mail!" The white haired robot spoke with a trill to his voice.

Elonie smiled at the camera before showing off the box and the letter that was crumpled slightly from him holding on to it so tight. "I'm going to start with the box first since it's the biggest! It doesn't have a name on it though so I don't know who it's from to personally thank them!" He spoke nervously as he began slowly cutting into it since he didn't know who it was from. Once he was able to rip off the layer of tape that secured close he could hear a faint ticking noise fill the air. He looked into the box to see if it was a gag gift like a broken alarm clock or something worse. A loud click made him jolt before a loud bang filled the room as a bomb made of trash exploded all over him.

"Elonie!" He could hear his brother's scream out his name in shock before he stared down at himself as a piece of paper fluttered down in front of him which only read a single name which was Kliff. He watched the chat fill with laughing emojis and other insults geared towards him. One struck him harder the others which said "Look at that! The trash brother finally looks good for once! He would look even better if he didn't perform anymore!" A loud pained sob left his chest as his oil tears dripped down his cheeks.

Neon J. reached out to comfort his son before he was pushed away with enough force to make him stumble. Another sob left his youngest son as he ran away from his brothers and into his room before shutting the door with a slam. "Troops began operation deep cleanse and track!" He was going to give him a moment to cool down as he turned off the live steam. "We have to find Kliff and alert Tatiana of this now!" He pulled out his phone from his back pocket before dialing the familiar number.

Elonie pressed his knees into his chest with a quiet sob before pulling out your letter which was almost miraculously oil stain and trash free. He forced the envelope open before pulling out your letter. As he unfolded it he watched a photo of you sliding out of it. His eyes drifted down towards it and he could feel his tears and breath stop in his chest once he saw how absolutely gorgeous you looked. 

_"I wasn't expecting you to write back and let alone want to become my friend but I've never felt so happy before to send a letter back. You made my entire week and you look so handsome and wonderful in your photo. I already made it my lock screen to my phone since I want to keep the picture close to me since you look so adorable in your sweater! I've never seen someone look so cute after a crying till you sent me that photo. I sent you back a photo of me too since you wanted one but I'm sorry if I look like a drowned rat since I just got out of the shower before I took it on my camera. I also wrote a little surprise on the back for you._  
_Love your new friend, (Y/N)"_

Elonie wiped the oil from his cheeks as he took a closer look at the photo which he could see that you were wearing cheesy 1010 pajamas which made him let out a watery chuckle since you still looked gorgeous in his eyes. He also saw that you were clinging to one of the rare Elonie plushies that were recalled since it's eyes popped off when squeezed too hard. Looking closer he could see your hair was still wet and that the doll had its eyes resewn on which made him melt. He sniffed before he could feel his cheeks flash green once he flipped the photo which revealed that you had sent him your number. Even though he was covered in trash and oil he couldn't help but smile out of happiness.


	4. Your First Phone Call And Accidentally Date Planning

You had just gotten home from work when you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You reached down to it before turning it on to see if someone had messaged you before your eyes widened in horror as you saw your favorite member of 1010 covered head to toe in trash along with the headline that read Everything You Have to Know About The Assault on 1010. All you could stare down at the crying idol before you began scrolling down the article to make sure nothing else bad had happened to the green haired robot. You breathed a sigh of relief once you realized that he was alright before you silently vowed to yourself that you would protect him with your life even though he could take down armies with his inner bombs.

You turned off your phone as you began changing out of your stained work clothes and into a more comfortable pair of pajamas. You heard your phone ring before your eyes glanced to the fact that it was an unknown number. You picked up the phone while pulling a baggy shirt over your head. "Hello Y/N L/N speaking! How can I help you?" You answered hopefully since you didn't want it to be a wrong number or a spam number. 

"Hello my one true love~....It's your favorite member of 1010 calling to talk to you...." You froze up at the half hearted flirt from the robotic voice before you heard Elonie slowly break down over the line. "Thank you for giving me your number but I know I probably lost your adoration and love after what happened today....Everyone laughed at me in the stream..." His voice was glitching slightly from his emotions and he tried to keep his quiet sobs. 

"No you didn't! In fact I'm planning on kicking Kliff's ass as soon as I meet him in person for you." You had only heard of Kilff after he had tried taking down NSR headquarters but you had already hated him since he gave rock a bad name. And I'm not going to laugh at you like the others did!" You firmly spoke to him while gently shushing him though the phone as best as you could. You shushed him gently while pulling your phone closer to you almost like you were trying to pull him through the glass screen. 

"Really? You promise you won't laugh?" Elonie couldn't help the uncertainty in his voice since he had half expected you to laugh or at least try and make him better. What he didn't expect though was that you were planning on kicking ass for him since you looked so gentle in the photo. 

"I swear baby." You teased him gently to make him smile while using the nickname that his brothers and himself used for the fans. "I could never laugh at you since all I want to do is protect you and make you happy." Your voice was soft and gentle as you laid down on to your bed as you got comfortable surrounded by your blankets and pillows. 

Elonie let out a sad giggle at the word baby since he had never heard it used towards him before. "I always thought I was going to be the protective friend but I now feel really special since my first fan wants to be my own personal bodyguard. Maybe you can protect me when we finally meet in person? Or am I going to be the one really keeping us safe~" He teased you back before he finally opened his bedroom door after spending most of the day covered in filth and shame. "Can you stay on the phone with me while I get cleaned up?....I've been to embarrassed to leave my room." His cheeks began heating up which caused a neon green light to fill the halls. 

"Of course and I can tell you all about my day if you want." You relaxed furth into bed since the day had been rough for you as well. "I've been working at a mechanics shop for most of my life. I'm amazing at my job but today was terrible. Someone poured a gallon of window washer fluid into the oil and they ruined the entire engine! It looked and felt like peanut butter so it took me almost four hours to scrape and clean it off before I could even start fixing it!" You groaned out to him while running your hands through your hair which left an oil smell in the air. 

Elonie listened to you intensely while smiling since you were both strong and smart since it took brains and brawn for someone to work on cars. He began removing his ruined sailor suit while stepping into the bathroom. It was missing a bathtub, sink, and a toilet but it had a mirror and six decompression sanitization tubes for their cleaning. He stepped into his tube before feeling the many little hands slowly remove the trash and his parts to make sure everything was fully cleaned. He cringed inwardly since he hated the feeling of it but he chose instead to listen to your voice to distract himself. 

"I also wasn't allowed a lunch break either since I was so busy dealing with customers since there has been someone messing up cars in most of the districts! It's also gotten worse since we are the only shop that's still open after the revolution so the person is targeting farther away districts so I had to spend the rest of the day running back and forth since the tower trucks were destroyed by the same person!" It felt amazing to complain to someone who could listen to you instead of brushing you off. "At least I have the day off tomorrow. Maybe we can meet up in person so we can make each other feel better?" You had meant it as a joke since you knew as an idol he was busy.

"I would love to meet up with you Y/N!" Elonie spoke to you with a happy smile as he stepped out of the cleansing pod before running his hands through his now clean hair. "You can meet me in front of Barraca Mansion and I'm going to give you a piggyback ride! You might have trouble finding me though since I'll be in disguise! We can meet up around 1400 hours! I have to plan what we have to do so I'll call you back tomorrow!"

"Wait! What?" You spoke quickly before you were hung up on which made you face heat up. You had scored your first hang out with a celebrity by complete accident and that was forever going to haunt your memories.


	5. First Time Hanging Out

Elonie fixed the baggy sweatshirt while fidgeting quietly with his hands. His entire outfit had been changed to hide his identity from possible fans of 1010 or enemies of NSR. He had told his brothers and his dad what he was doing so he could see all the security cameras angled towards him for his safety. He checked his phone nervously while rocking back and forth on his heels. 

"Elonie? Is that you?" He jumped in surprise at your quiet voice before staring down at you as his green cheeks flashed underneath his black mask. The cameras began to track your movement almost like his family was planning on attacking you once he showed any signs of discomfort. His eyes looked up and down your comfort clothes which was just a pair of black jeans and a cheesy handmade 1010 sweater. 

"I'm ready for my piggy back ride now." You tease him with a smile as he easily picked you up from off the floor. He was holding you with a smile before bringing you into a near bone crushing hug. "Do I weigh anything to you?" You asked him as you hugged him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. The cool metal against your skin felt odd but comforting all at the same time.

"No you're like holding a chihuahua! You're both really small and really cute!" Elonie spoke to you teasingly which caused your cheeks to heat up. He moved you to his back before wrapping your legs around him so you wouldn't fall off. He gave the v sign to the cameras as he began carrying you away from his home. "What's the first thing you want to do? We can go to a nature park or go on a few rides together. Or can we go shopping? I know a lot of fancy stores nearby I could take you to! You would look so cute in a button down shirt!" 

You moved yourself closer to him while wrapping your arms slightly tighter around him. "I don't know if I could afford things from those stores. Last time I was in a fancy store I was turned away since they didn't think I could afford anything. Funny thing was I had been saving up to buy something expensive....." You buried your face into his neck nervously as you felt him freeze up.

"That's rude! If that happens again I'll have a word with Tatiana about them! She make sure they'll treat everyone fairly or else!" Elonie spoke to you firmly as he began walking towards the line of shops that was close by to the mansion. "Do you want to go to the jewelry store first or the clothing shop? I'm going to buy you whatever you want today!" He put you down on the floor since the doors weren't really meant for people of his height. "You go in first since I saw something in the windows before this shop and I want to look at it." He smiled down at you before running to the shop next door but not telling you what exactly he saw.

You couldn't help but laugh at him since he was acting like a golden retriever puppy from how he was practically bouncing up and down from happiness. You nervously stepped into the shop before heading towards the designer shirts, pants, and accessories that lined the wall which looked more like they belonged to a fairytale from how extravagant they looked compared to most clothes you owned. You could believe that some people could afford it since the price tag was nearly in the ten thousands. You could also hear the workers murmuring amongst themselves while glancing towards you. After almost thirty minutes of whispers bending your back you could hear one of the workers approach you.

"Excuse me I'm going to ask you to leave." You froze up at the worker's voice before staring at the older woman who was clearly judging your taste in clothing and the way that your hair was done. "I don't believe you could afford the things in our shop so we are kindly asking you to leave." You had taken a step back in surprise before you could hear one of the younger works mumble, "They don't even look like they could afford to buy a pair of socks here. They really need to keep vermin off of the street so it doesn't come into our shop anymore." Your face began to heat up as you heard them laughing before you began to look away to hide the fact that you felt on the verge of tears. 

"Y/N!" Elonie spoke quickly as he entered the shop before his eyes drifted to the workers which made him frown. It was almost a miracle that he was able to come in at the perfect time like he could sense something was wrong. "Could you leave my friend alone? I'm trying to spoil them today. I will not hesitate to take them some wear else." He sounded scary for once before the older worker turned to him while looking him up and down his disguise which was very baggy and old looking working out clothes, along with a black face mask and black cuffed beanie. He walked over to you before wrapping his hand around your waist like he was your boyfriend.

"Do you think you could afford something from this....store?..." The older woman spoke to him before backing tracking quickly as he flashed his black debit card to her. "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know they were with you!" She was trying to back track herself but the damage was already done.

"You better be sorry. We are taking our business elsewhere." Elonie snapped at her angrily before leading you out of the store just as quickly as he came in. He kept a gentle but firm grip around your hips till he saw that the shop was far behind him. "I'm so sorry for having to grab your hip! I'm also so sorry for leaving you alone! I should have come with you!" He began profusely apologizing to you while nervously fidgeting with his fingers. "I also should have warned you before I grab you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" 

You smiled up at his puppy eyes before gently grabbing on to his surprising warm hand and giving him a comforting squeeze. "I do forgive and it's not your fault! Some people are just jerks." Your eyes drifted down to the jewelry bag that was in his other hand. "So what did you buy? Also why are your hands so warm?" You gently pressed his hand to your cheek since he had almost human body temperature but only in his hands.

"It's a surprise! I'm going to give you it before I go home!" The green haired man rubbed the back of his neck nervously while accidently hitting himself in the face with back. His cheeks were glowing brighter and it was becoming more apparent under his mask. "My dad built us with warm hands so when we shake hands with our fans we don't scare them by being so cold." He was looking away from you while becoming more embarrassed with each second that you held his hand.

"Do you want to go to the park and relax?" You spoke to him carefully while glad that the street was also full of bright lights so that his cheeks were going unnoticed. You began dragging him to the park which was the only place in the entire Metro district that wasn't filled with bright lights. You sat down on one of the more secluded park benches while letting go of his hand.

The robotic idol joined you while still keeping his eyes away from you, still embarrassed since you held his hand. "Could you...Could you..hold...my...my h-ha-han-hand again? Unless you don't want to! If you don't I'm fine! I'm fine!" He was starting to glitch again but it sounded almost cute instead of upsetting like last night.

"Of course!" You gently grabbed his hand which caused his cheeks to flash once again but this time it could be clearly seen underneath his mask. You gently squeezed his hand while moving closer to his side. "Please don't short circuit on me. I don't think I could be able to carry you back home without dragging you!" You joked with him teasingly which made him softly laugh. You couldn't help but notice that you and him were being watch but someone on the other side of the park.


	6. Two Different Types Of A Knock Out

The green haired idol's cheeks were still flashing green but it had become less frequent with each passing second. Elonie had moved closer to you with a smile as you both enjoyed the silence of the park before he jolted suddenly as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked down at his phone which was a single text from his father that only read urgent come home now. "I'm sorry! I have to go back home. I think there might be something wrong." He mumbled out the apology with a frown before moving away from you. 

"It's fine but at least let me walk you home. If something is wrong I don't want you to get hurt." You smiled up at him before slowly getting off the bench while pulling him with you. You still kept a tight grip on his hand while leading him out of the park. Your eyes drifted to the man and woman had been watching you two in the parking.

"Are you sure that's the real reason you want to walk me home? You know I can't really be hurt so are you just scared to be alone?" Elonie gently teased you before paying attention to you closely while looking at what you were staring at. "What's wrong? Do you know them?" He asked quietly before a shiver ran up his spine as every single danger sensor began to go off inside of his body.

"I'm fine. I just get a bad feeling from them..." You turned your attention back to him while giving him a comforting squeeze to his hand. "We'll be fine though." As soon as those words left your mouth you felt a harsh shove as you were pushed into an alleyway and away from him. "Motherfucker!" The swear left your mouth quickly as you were pushed once again. You felt yourself being shoved to the floor as you watched Elonie begin dragging into the alleyback with you. 

"I didn't think 1010 members traveled alone. I thought your group traveled in packs like animals. You should have tried harder to disguise yourself. No one in this entire city is as tall as you bunch of freaks are so we were able to see through your little disguise." You could hear the now masked man,who looked like he was wearing an entire rave outfit, taunt while Elonie attempted to rush towards you to keep you safe. The masked woman who was wearing a similar outfit to man picked up a piece of a broken chair before making an aggressive gesture towards you. "Now if you listen to our demands we'll keep your little toy safe." 

Elonie took a step back while raising his hands and his jewelry bag over his head. He could have attacked them with his inner bombs and explosions if he was alone. But since he was with you he was terrified that he could possibly injure you or worse kill you by total accident. "Just please put down the weapon. I'll listen...Just don't hurt my friend..." He sounded almost defeated and helpless since he didn't want to hurt you if he tried anything. He went quiet as he began trying to figure out a quick plan that didn't involve exploding himself.

You stared up at the masked man before slowly standing up as you felt blood seep into your jeans from your skinned knees. "You assholes....He's not a freak!" You muttered to yourself angrily before you grabbed the masked man, forcing him to look at you. You took a shaky deep breath In before kicking him as hard as you could right between his legs. As soon as he bent over to gasp in pain you grabbed his hair before slamming him down onto your knee with enough force to break his nose. 

"You bitch!" The masked woman spoke angrily as she swung the chair leg towards you. Your eyes went wide before you cried out in pain as you felt it hit your ribs with a sickening crack. You stumbled backwards as you gasped to bring air into your lungs. 

"Fuck you! Your a fucking dick weasel!" The insult left your mouth quickly as you swung your fist towards her face, nearly knocking off her mask with the amount of force. You stumbled back to take a deep breath in before wincing in pain since you had broken a rib from being hit.

The masked woman grabbed the chair leg tighter before slamming it into your face causing you to hit the ground, causing you to crack your head against the concrete. Your nose began dripping blood down your face as you slowly move up to face her. You grabbed the arm that was holding the makeshift weapon before you yanked the wood out of her hand before turning it on her.

"Run you fuckwads!" You swung it to the masked man and woman who seemed terrified since they had expected you to not put up as much as a fight. "I will not hesitate to beat your fucking ass!" You stepped towards them while swinging the wooden weapon back to get as much force as you could. You could see them though your now blurry vision scramble away from you while mumbling about the rock revolution. "Go fuck yourselves and your new rock revolution!" You practically screamed at them before turning towards your friend.

Elonie had watched the entire go down and his mouth was hung open from shock since he didn't think you would attack them. "Oh gods....." He quickly picked you up after he watched you stumble backwards. "Are you alright?" He began looking you up and down as he began carrying you like a princess back to his mansion going as slow as he could.

"I'm fine but can I take a little nap...." Your voice slurred slightly as you watched the edges of vision begin to blacken. You buried your face into his shoulders as you closed your eyes. You smeared blood on to his sailor suit as you finally lost consciousness in his arms.

"Y/N!" Once Elonie felt you go limp in his arms he began running back to the mansion while making sure not to shake you too much just in case your injuries were more serious than he thought. He pushed through the metal gate while running to the front door. He began to bang on the door as hard as he could. "Dad! Rin! Haym! Purlhew! Zimelu! Anyone! Please open the door!" He began aggressively turning the handle almost like he could force it open. Oily tears began to drip down his face when the door finally opened up revealing his father and his brother who all looked worried. "We were attacked and they fought them off!" He tried to explain though his tears before pushing past them. "What do I do? They passed out!" 

Neon J. began leading the son to the couch as he gently laid your body down. "Take a deep breath in and out before you short out. I'll call a private doctor and they'll be okay. Trust me. Tell us what happened exactly." He moved away from you but his youngest son kept close to you.

"I don't know who they were but they saw through my disguise but the masked people attacked us and I tried to come up with a plan but they attacked back. They got hit with a chair leg and they also hit their head against the ground but they chased the attackers off! The attackers were still talking about the rock revolution though. I thought it was over..." Elonie spoke to his father quickly while gently grabbing your hand.

Neon J. sighed quickly while patting his shoulder to calm him down since he could see him trembling. "Kliff is trying to bring back the rock revolution and his members are willing to do anything to get their way. I wanted to warn you in person but someone did try and attack Yinu. I didn't think anyone would try and attack you or your friend. I'm making you a better disguise. But they are going to be staying with us till everything is back to normal. I'm calling the doctor so watch them." He ordered out to his son firmly before going to grab his phone from his bedroom.


	7. Alive But Dying of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my readers for their patients and for commenting!

Your eyes slowly opened up before you winced in pain at the bright lights above you. You covered your eyes with a groan while sitting up to see where you were. You could clearly remember being carried and fighting but your memories were mostly fuzzy. But you did remember Elonie smiling down at you as you sat on the park bench together. You felt a sharp pain on your side which brought you out of your thoughts with a gasp of pain. "Fuck!" The single word left you breathless as you forced your body to stand up. You looked around quickly once you stood up before gritting your teeth in pain since you could barely move your knee. 

"Are you sure they're okay? Yinu's just a little girl...She doesn't deserve to be attacked just for working for NSR." You turned towards the voices before attempting to walk towards it. You were using the white walls for support before stumbling slightly. You sniffled slightly since you felt like your nose was running. Your footsteps were quite as you held your breath to keep your laboured breathing silent.

"Shit...." You couldn't help but swear as you felt more pain rush though your body from all over. You walked past a mirror which caused you to look at yourself which caused your eyes to go wide as you began looking at your injuries in the glass. Blood had dried on your lips from your nose bleed and you had a dark bruise forming on your forehead from when you had hit it against the concrete. "I look shit." You quietly spoke to yourself while lifting up your shirt to reveal a massive bruise was forming on your chest. You shook your head as you began dragging your body towards the voice who had gotten louder. You were hiding yourself behind a wall as you looked into a dining room that was turned into a makeshift meeting hall.

"Yinu is slightly shaken up and bruised but her mother was able to deal with the attackers with minimal damage done. Even though a small city block was destroyed in her protective rage. I know it's shocking but we are now on high alert to prevent more attacks from happening. We also are having meeting planned here since our mansion has better security then NSR towers." Neon J. was speaking to his sons about their plans and how the youngest member was still okay. "Your next concert has been cancelled as well since I'm afraid that could draw out more members of the revolution."

"What about (Y/N)? Did you call a doctor yet? I'm worried about them they hit their head pretty hard." Elonie hadn't changed out of his blood stained clothes as he sat awkwardly between his brothers. "They fought them off and I didn't think they would risk their life for me....They even stood up for me while we were attacked!" He was still shocked that you had fought them off but he was still even more shocked that you were willing to get hurt for him. 

"Yes I did call a private doctor." Neon J. spoke to his youngest son calmly while reaching across the table to gently squeeze his hand. "I'm sure they're fine though and they'll wake up soon. It's only been thirty minutes and if they are still unconscious when the doctor comes we will deal with it soldier." He quickly snapped up as he heard knocking on the wall. 

You were the one knocking on the wall which made the group stare at you. "I'm fine, pretty boy! I don't need a doctor. It's going to take a lot more to take me out." You teased him while leaning against the doorway. You gave him a weak smile before rubbing your ribs since it felt like the pain had gotten worse. "Do you have an ice pack or even popsicles in your fridge?" You gestured to where you thought their fridge was before you watched Elonie rush towards you. 

"You should be resting." The robotic idol's cheeks were flashing a light green since he didn't expect to be called pretty boy. He gently lifted you up to keep you from walking and to make sure he didn't hurt you. Elonie moved you around in his arms till he was holding you like a princess. "You still need a doctor even if you don't want one. I don't want your injuries to look fine but be really bad." He spoke to you gently before jumping when you wrapped your arms around his neck for extra support. 

"I'm fine but if it makes you happy I'll go get checked out when the doctor comes. But to ask again, do you have popsicles?" You asked him with a smile as he carried you to the couch. He placed you down gently before he began wrapping a soft blanket around you to prevent you from moving. 

"Yes we do. When DJ Subatomic spends the night with my dad he always leaves a few boxes of dodo pops behind." Elonie spoke before practically sprinting into the kitchen before digging around in the freezer for the leftover popsicles. He pulled out three before happily walking back over to you. 

"Thank you Elonie." You took the popsicles from his hands before pressing one to your nose and two to your ribs. He sighed at the comforting feeling before you began gesturing to him to bend down. 

The idol looked around hesitantly before bending down. He jumped when you hugged him before he wrapped his cold metallic arms around you in a loose hug. "Your welcome (Y/N). Do you want a change of clothes? I have a shirt that's too small for me but it might seem big on you." He pulled away when he felt you nod. He ran into his bedroom quickly after stumbling up the steps. 

Elonie began to change out of his blood stained clothes into a green sweater and cleaner pants. He dug through his closet for the spare shirt and pants before pulling out clothes that his father had bought him before finding out their proper sizes and making custom clothes for him and his brothers. He pulled out a pair of old pajama pants which had a 1010 number print. When he was comfortable with the new clothes for you he began walking back downstairs while grabbing the jewelry bag he had bought for you from his desk.

"I also have a present for you." Elonie called out to you with a smile when he opened the living room door before his face flashed bright neon green. Your shirt and pants were gone , leaving you in your underwear, as a female doctor was looking at the dark bruising around your ribs. He quickly slammed the door shut while burying his face into the clothing to hide his embarrassment.

"Elonie the doc arrived early! What's wrong little bro? Did you see something you weren't supposed to? I thought dad told you not to enter the living room or did you not hear him?" Zimelu couldn't help but tease his brother who was dying of embarrassment on the floor. 

"I didn't hear him." Elonie took a shaky deep breath in before his cheeks flashed a brighter shade of green as he swallowed thickly. "I'm going to go back to my room till their done." He spoke firmly before scurrying back up the stairs into his bedroom. He took a shaky breath in before flopping into bed and hiding his face into his pillow.


End file.
